1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing a signal detected in a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interface devices including touch panels and touch pads, to which inputs can be made when a person directly touches the display screen of the device using a finger, are widely used in personal computers, various mobile devices, cellular phones, and the likes. Also, there have been recently developed devices that can acquire attribute information on a touch point besides the coordinates thereof, such as the strength (pressure) of the touch and the direction of the finger.
Patent document 1 discloses a portable image display apparatus provided with display screens on both the front and rear surfaces.
[patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-26064.
Users can use the touch panel or the touch pad to enter a variety of information through user operation on the screen. However, devices capable of acknowledging input of biological information of human beings have not been available. Measurement of the pulsation as biological information requires equipment exclusively used for that purpose such as a pulse monitor provided with a pulse sensor for measuring the pulse by using the property of hemoglobin in the bloodstream to absorb infrared light and so requires high cost.